The University of Georgia College of Pharmacy has been the focus of a successful program in the area of drug discovery for many years and is currently a focus of the University of Georgia's Biomedical Sciences Initiative In recent years the drug discovery group has started to exceed the analytical support present on campus This proposal would bring an ESI-TOF-MS system for the support of the drug discovery efforts to the University of Georgia This instrument would offer several unique advantages over our existing mass spectrometry equipment These advantages include (1) high resolution / high mass accuracy, (2) sample purity analysis, (3) ease of use, (4) increased capacity, (5) and improved sensitivity For the last six years, the UGA College of Pharmacy has provided the only high-resolution mass spectrometry facility on campus and therefore currently possesses the facilities and technical expertise to operate and maintain the proposed instrument The instrument will be utilized by faculty at the University of Georgia in support of drug discovery, including the following research projects: 1 The Development of Novel Nucleosides as Anti-Viral Agents 2 The Quest for Novel Anti-HIV Agents Targeted at HIV Integrase 3 Enhanced Oral Absorption of Small Peptides 4 Carbohydrates as Lead Compounds for Drug Discovery 5 Identification, Analysis, and Pathogenic Significance of HIV-1 Encoded Selenopeptides